1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to relates to neck braces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A neck brace is generally used to support and immobilize the neck of the wearer after the wearer has sustained a neck injury.
The purpose of the neck brace of the present invention is to provide protection against most types of neck injuries such as fractures which may be sustained by a user, especially by a participant in a sport activity where there is a risk of serious neck injury such as high speed motor sports.